


The game

by satanvale



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Christian Character, Demon Hunters, Demon Kim Jongin | Kai, Demon Oh Sehun, Demon Sex, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Demons Are Assholes, Drunken Confessions, EXO - Freeform, Fantasy, First Time, Gay, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, KaiSoo - Freeform, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun-Centric, M/M, Mentioned Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Minor Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Oh Sehun is a Little Shit, Religion, SeHo - Freeform, Smut, Submissive Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Top Oh Sehun, Urban Fantasy, XiuChen - Freeform, exoau, exosmut, sehosmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-26 05:56:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanvale/pseuds/satanvale
Summary: Sehun and Jongin are two demons, Junmyeon is just a human who will end up to be part of their game: seducing a human, without using their powers. Who will win this game of seduction? Will a demon seduce a human or the human seduce the demon?





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This ff was originally posted on aff on my account. I really hope you're going to like it and English is not my first language, so sorry for my mistakes.  
> Also, i don't have any intention to offend religion, this is just a fanfiction, so if you feel somehow offended i'm sorry, but it's not what i wanted to do.  
> Enjoy the story ;)

SEHUN

“ do you still wanna play with me Sehun? You know that I always win, no humans can resist me”

“ if you’re so sure of yourself then play with me, or are you afraid, Jongin?”

“ me? Afraid of you? You’re so silly, I’m in, what’s the price?”

“ I know a secret about you Jongin. That little boy who was the price of our game a couple of months ago, what was his name? ah Kyungsoo, am I right?”

Sehun could see the other demon tensing up

“ what’s about that human? We already played with him and I won”

“ooh I know that, I also know that you see him very often, I could say that the human thinks that you’re his boyfriend”

“ don’t say stupid things, yes I fucked him other few more times after that night, but just because he’s good”

“so if he is just a fuck and he’s so good you won’t mind to share him with me if you lose, am I right?”

“ and if I win?”

“ I won’t tell our father about this strange relationship you have with that human” he said with a smirk.

A demon never got scared, but every smart demon knew that had to obey to their father and one of his rules was that humans were just toys, a relationship of any kind, unless it was about a contract, it was strictly forbidden. The penalty was death.

“ the fact that you don’t say anything proves that I’m right, otherwise you would have told me to change the price”

“ you’re a bastard”

“ I’m a demon Jongin, being mean is my job!”

Jongin and Sehun were two of the most famous demons in Hell. They had brought to hell lot of souls and deceived lot of humans, they did their job very well. That was the reason why their father allowed their little games with humans. Every couple of months they played this game: they had to choose a human, someone they knew, thanks to their demons powers, that would have not been easy to seduce, someone with a pure soul, and they would have convinced the human to sleep with them. The rule was that they didn’t have to force the human but seduce him, only if the human chose willingly to sleep with one of them the game would have ended. Other rule: not killing and after the end of the game never see the human again.

“ so who is the toy for this round?”

“ that one!”

 

JUNMYEON

 

“ we really have to save this date, this day will be remembered forever and ever and ever!”

“ come on Jongdae, don’t be such a drama queen!”

“ me a drama queen? Junmyeon, this is the third time in your life you come with us to a club!”

“ actually I didn’t chose to come here with you”

“ hey, we didn’t oblige you, we just pressed you a little”

“ I accepted just because it’s minseok’s birthday”

“ and I’m very grateful Junmyeon for this, you skipped your meeting at the church for me, you’re the best” said Minseok while hugging his friend

“ but I told you, I won’t stay here till late, just the time of a drink, then at midnight I will say happy birthday Minseok and leave”

“ okay Cinderella, we go it, so let’s go to take a drink, before you have to run away from this place of perdition”.

Junmyeon loved his friends, he would have done everything for them, even going to a club, place that he hated. Not only he went there, but he also skipped one of the meetings at his church for going there! Junmyeon was raised as a catholic, his family cared a lot about religion and he grew up with the same belief. He was a very active member of the local church, and almost every evening, after work, he went there. Every meeting had a different topic, they just talked and prayed.

He knew that his friends, and not only them, didn’t understand that part of his life, Jongdae and Minseok weren’t very religious, especially for a reason, they were gay and they had been kicked out from their family for that, because at their parents’ eyes they were a sin, a devil’s work. Junmyeon hated people like that because they made all believe that Christians were assholes. He was a true Christian, but he knew that being gay was not a sin, he loved his friends, he didn’t care with whom they slept, love was not a sin, it was a gift of god.

Sometimes his friends even joked telling that he was gay too. Junmyeon never answered because he didn’t know. He had never had experiences, he had never had a crush, he had never slept with someone. But that wasn’t because of the story no sex before marriage, he just wanted to do it with someone he liked and till that moment he didn’t find that person and he didn’t care if that person was a guy or a girl. Jongdae and Minseok often told him that he was very attractive and he could also be sexy if he wanted, sometimes when they went out some girls even flirted with him, but he wasn’t interested. For the moment he didn’t care about it, he had never felt the need to have someone to have such relationship with, he was happy like that, with his work, his friends and his church.

“ okay Junmyeon, don’t look, I mean look, but try to not be obvious, on your left, do you see those two guys in red? I think that they’re pointing at you” said Minseok.

It was hard not to see those guys. They were beautiful. If angels were real, he imagined them to be that beautiful. They both wore a red suit.

“ holy fuck, I think I got a boner just looking at them” exclaimed Jongdae

“ Minseok, I’m here, you know, you’re boyfriend is here” said Minseok

“ sorry Minnie, but, have you seen them? They are so sexy and they are looking here, they are looking at Junmyeon!”

“ no, they are not, it’s not possible” said Junmyeon.

But as soon as he said that one of them, the one with golden skin, was walking toward them.

“ he’s fucking coming here, shit shit, okay Junmyeon we stay here but it would be like we are not here, okay?” said Jongdae

“ I doubt that you can pretend to be here but not being here, i…”

“ hello!” exclaimed the boy in red.

His voice was deep and calm.

Junmyeon looked at him.

“ I said hi” said the other boy

“ ehm hi”

“ I’m Jongin”

“ Junmyeon”

“ Junmyeon, I like it, can I offer you a drink?”

“ yes, you can, his favorite is mojito!” exclaimed Jongdae.

“ and who are you?” asked curiously the guy

“ I’m his friend Jongdae and this is my boyfriend Minseok”

“I see, well Junmyeon can I offer you a mojito?”

“ why?”

“ because you’re sexy”

Junmyeon laughed.

“ me? Sexy? Jongin, are you drunk or on drugs? I’m far away from being sexy”

“ I have a good taste, trust me, if I say that you’re sexy you are, I’m not lying”

“ so that means that you say that to lot of guys”

“ no i…”

“ listen Jongin, you’re very beautiful and sexy, yes you’re sexy, not me, but I’m not interested. Probably you’re so desperate to fuck that you saw me and thought: look at the boy, it’s easy to see that he doesn’t belong to this place and surely he is desperate and wants to fuck, I can save him and give him what he wants. Well sorry but no, I’m here with my friends because we’re celebrating a birthday and I’m not desperate to fuck you. I’m sure that this place is full of boys and girls that would die for your dick”

His friends were trying not to laugh.

“ but i…” tried to say Jongin, it was clear that he was irritated

“ probably you’re not used to be rejected, there is a first time for everything, now if you excuse me I have a birthday to celebrate, bye”. And he turned his back to Jongin who left, murmuring something, probably some insults.

“ wow Junmyeon, that was amazing” said Minseok laughing

“ you are a master in rejecting people, but why did u do that? he was hot!” exclaimed Jongdae

“ like I told him, I’m here with you, for Minseok and I don’t have sex with strangers”.


	2. Chapter two

SEHUN

“ don’t say anything and stop laughing!” exclaimed Jongin once he reached Sehun who was laughing for what he had just seen.

“ I can’t believe at what I saw, I mean that human rejected you as you were a human too, I can’t believe it, I like him, he didn’t even let you talk”

“ I have never been so disrespected!”

“ I’m sorry Jongin, that was a big failure, it was such a pitiful show that I feel sorry for you and I give you a second chance with him”

“ I don’t need your mercy Sehun!”

“ so you don’t want a second chance? Remember what will happen if I win, I’m trying to be not so mean with you Jongin, at the end we have the same father” he said with a smirk.

 

JUNMYEON

While he was dancing with his friends he had to admit that he was happy to be there, he wasn’t regretting to have skipped the church meeting.

At midnight they had another drink and celebrated Minseok’s birthday with a cake.

“ okay guys, now I go back home, sorry”

“ ohhhh come on Junmyeon we are having fun” said a drunk Jongdae hugging him

“ I know, but I really have to go back, I have some work to do tomorrow and I’m sure that you two will love to have some time for you”

Minseok hugged him: “ thank you Junmyeon, are you sure to take the taxi alone?”

“ of course, don’t worry about me, just have fun and use condoms”

When he went outside the club the cold air of the night hit his sweaty face. He called for the taxi and while he was waiting for it he just checked his phone.

“ hello, again, are you already leaving?”

Junmyeon turned his face but he remembered that deep voice very well.

“ Jongin, right? Yes, I’m already leaving, I’m waiting for a taxi”

“ you weren’t having fun ? maybe I could have helped you if you were that bored” he said going near him.

“ no, I was having lot of fun, you know, people can have fun without being drunk or having sex, I know that for someone this could be shocking”

“ you’re the most annoying human I have ever seen”

“ well thank you”

“ really Junmyeon, are you going to miss all this? “ he asked while pointing at his own body.

“ yes? Is that a problem?”

“ you will regret it, you know? You have no idea how amazing is having sex with me”

“ well bravo! Good for you”

“ come on Junmyeon, just a taste, I can bet that once you tasted my cock you will beg me to fuck you”

Junmyeon laughed. He was nervous, it was the first time someone was being that insistent with him, but he didn’t want to show that guy that he was that nervous.

“ are you laughing at me? How dare you human!” Jongin was very irritated, he tried to grab his wrist, but in that moment the taxi arrived, right in front of them and the guy made his hand falling, very quickly.

The arrival of the taxi must have scared him.

Junmyeon didn’t even wait a second more, he just jumped into the car and told the man his address.

Even once at his house he was shacking. He thought that maybe if the taxi wouldn’t have arrived…no, he didn’t have to think about those things, he was there, he was safe.

 

SEHUN

“ another great failure for you Jongin, you were also breaking a rule you know? It seemed like you wanted to force that human” exclaimed Sehun while walking from his hidden place around the corner, from where he saw everything.

“ that fucking human, now I understand lot of things about him” said Jongin showing his hand to the other demon. A bruised with the shape of a cross was there, still red. “ He had a bracelet with a fucking cross”

“ so Jesus 1- demon 0” said laughing Sehun.

“ but you knew that didn’t you? That is why you chose him”

“ I heard him talking with his friends about some church meeting and I saw the bracelet, I never choose an easy prey you know that”

“ well I have to admit that I failed, okay, but to win the game you have to succeed and It won’t be easy”

“ I like challenges, I will have that ass, trust me. He will scream “oh god” while I will fuck him”


	3. Chapter three

JUNMYEON

He spent the following day checking his emails and other things for his work, then, after a quick dinner, he went to the church, for the evening meeting.

He was walking while answering to a text from Minseok when he bumped into something, or better, someone, making his phone falling.

“ I guess this is yours, sorry, I wasn’t watching where I was walking” said the other person.

Junmyeon took his phone and watched the guy he bumped into. He was stunning, he looked like a model, or better, an angel and he was sure that he had already seen him, a face like that can’t be easily forgotten, maybe on tv, maybe he was really a famous person. But then he remembered it. He saw that guy at the club, with the other boy, Jongin.

“ are you following me?”

“ what? Why? it’s you who bumped into me!”

“ I recognized you, you were at the club with your friend Jongin, who tried to fuck me, literally”

“ oh, you’re that guy! Sorry, really, Jongin usually isn’t like that”

“ I have never seen you around here, this can’t be a coincidence, did your creepy friend ask you to follow me?”

“ I bought home here, easy boy, not everything is about you and as I told you i‘m sorry for what happened with Jongin”.

Junmyeon felt too paranoid.

“ sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude, it’s just…your friend scared me”

“ you don’t have to worry about him anymore. So…do you live here too?”

“ yes, just five minutes from here, I was going to the church”

“ church? What for?”

“ we have a meeting, almost every day, we pray, we talk about things, it’s a way to stay together, maybe knowing new people and share with them things”

“ oh I see”

“ do you want to join us?”

“ maybe another time”

“ you’re not a religious person, aren’t you?”

“ yes, we can say that, but if you want we can take a coffee when you can, I’m new here, it would be nice to chat with someone”

Junmyeon usually wasn’t that nice to strangers, he would have never accepted to take a coffee with someone he didn’t know, but he felt sorry for having being rude to him and he knew what it meant to be in a place when you don’t know anyone.

“ why not, tomorrow the church meeting will end earlier because the priest has a mass to celebrate, after it I’m free is that okay for you?”

“ sure, great”

“ we meet here, at 9 pm?”

“ yes,i…I don’t know your name” said smiling the stranger.

Junmyeon couldn’t help but think again that he was very beautiful.

“ I’m Junmyeon”

“ sehun, so see you tomorrow Junmyeon!”.

 

“ hey Junmyeon, I thought you weren’t coming this evening too!” said the priest when he saw him.

“ sorry, I just met someone while coming here”

“ a friend?”

“ not really, just, someone”.

He was surprised by himself. He would have gone to meet a stranger, especially after what happened at the club? Especially when the person he had to meet with was friend with Jongin?

He was crazy. Totally.

But there was something in Sehun that intrigued him.

At the end he was human, he was weak and had a passion for beautiful things.

That evening they talked about racism.

He liked those meetings for that reason, yes of course he liked to pray with other persons, but anyone could join them, even not religious people.

Once at home he opened a beer and took his phone, to tell his friends about sehun.

J: I don’t know, I’m usually the one who tell you to do extreme things, but I usually talk about sex

M: excuse me, do you prefer him to have extreme sex than him having a simple coffee with a nice guy?

J: but that guy is creepy, I mean, his friend was an asshole, and why he moved here?

Ju: well, Jongdae is right, except for the sex thing, but we are going to meet in a place full of people, it won’t be dangerous

M: if you see or feel something strange run and call us

J: no, call the police not us, did you forget that tomorrow evening there is a new ep of memories of alhambra?

Ju: thank you Jongdae, you’re a great friend

M: but is that like a kind of date?

Ju: what? Hell no minseok, it’s just two strangers that will have a coffee together, he’s new here, he just wants someone to talk with, nothing more

M: well once he knows you he will want more

J: I agree

Ju: like what? A dinner with me?

M: no, your dick

Ju: you would really need to go to church

J: no trust me, a sinner like him would immediately burn once in a church

SEHUN

“ it’s the first time you go that easy with a human, usually after five minutes they are sucking your dick”

“ this one is not like the others, you noticed that too, I have to go easy on him, or I’ll fail like you and I can’t “

“ so? What are you going to do with him? Flirting and dating and doing human things?”

“ if that is necessary yes, I will be patient, but I’m sure he will fall for me. I already think that the fact he accepted to meet me tomorrow is something that he usually wouldn’t do”

“ I’m really curious to see what will happen and I hope to be there when you will be rejected, now I go”

“ say hi to your human pet Kyungsoo”.

Jongin insulted him and disappeared.

“ damn me and my being so competitive ”exclaimed sehun once alone. If it wasn’t for the game he would have never pretended to act like a miserable human to seduce a human. But at the same time he was curious. He was doing that not only for the game with Jongin, but he also wanted to prove a thing to his grandad, as he called him: humans are weak, even his biggest fans.


	4. Chapter four

JUNMYEON

That Monday he worked so hard that just once he was at home, taking a shower and getting ready to go to the church meeting, he realized that after it he would have met Sehun.

When he realized that he found himself looking at all the clothes in his wardrobe. He laughed at himself. “ kim Junmyeon what are you doing? Just wear something, you just have to take a coffee with a stranger”.

But sehun was a charming stranger.

 

“ you look different this evening Junmyeon!” said one of the ladies that he always met at the meeting.

“ different?”

“ did you do something at your hair? Or maybe your clothes? You’re more elegant than usual”

Junmyeon blushed.

“ are you going somewhere special after the meeting?”

“ oh no no, I just wore something randomly”

The lady smiled and went to sit.

That meeting was about alcohol.

Junmyeon liked to drink, he also got drunk sometimes, in the past, but he never did something he regretted while drunk. He smiled thinking about that time Jongdae was so drunk that he mistake him for Minseok and grabbed his dick and kissed him. Jongdae was so sorry and afraid of Junmyeon’s reaction, because at that time they didn’t tell him about their relationship, so Junmyeon found out that his best friends were gays and a couple like that. At the end Jongdae worried for nothing and Junmyeon accepted them, sometimes they remembered that episode and laughed.

When he left the church and reached the place where he had to meet Sehun the boy was already there. He was wearing black jeans and a leather jacket.

“ Junmyeon, you’re here” he said

“ yes, are you waiting for me for long?”

“ no no, don’t worry, I arrived here a couple of minutes ago, shall we go?”

“ yes”

“ you have to lead me I still don’t know this area” he said smiling.

They walked in silence till a pub where Junmyeon used to go for a beer after work.

“ can I ask you why did you move here?” asked Junmyeon once they had their beer

“ why? you still think that I’m following you because of Jongin?”

Junmyeon blushed

“ don’t worry. Anyway I lived with my boyfriend, he dumped me, I needed a house, I found a cheap one here so I moved here”

“ I see, I’m sorry for your boyfriend”

“ don’t be I’m just sorry for the house, it was a nice one, but that guy was a jerk, I mean he was good in bed, but a total asshole. Sorry maybe I should change my language, with you”

“ why?”

“ you’re a religious one”

Junmyeon laughed.

“ so? I go to church but that doesn’t mean that I’m a saint”

“ sorry, I didn’t’ mean to offend you”

“ no, don’t worry, no offense I’m kind used to this”

“ do you have a girlfriend Junmyeon? Or a boyfriend”

“ no, not my thing”

“ what a loss”

Junmyeon laughed again.

“ anyway I said it already, but I want to say sorry again for Jongin”

“ thank you, I don’t…want to think about it, again”

“ he’s used to get what he wants, always”

“ I thought that”

“ can I ask you a thing? If you don’t want to answer I understand. Jongin is very popular, he’s used to have boys and girls begging him to have sex with them. Why did you reject him? don’t you find him attractive ? Don’t you like guys?”

Junmyeon didn’t expect that question.

“ i…it’s complicated. I can’t say that I don’t like guys, i..love is love you know, and attraction is attraction. Of course I think that Jongin is handsome, one of the most sexy guys I have ever seen if I have to be sincere. But I don’t like cocky guys, I understood what he wanted immediately. I don’t have sex with strangers, I’m not judging who does it, everyone is free, but I don’t want that like that”

“ I see, I understand what you mean, Jongin is not used to people like you, I’m happy you rejected him, he is not your type”

“ actually I don’t think I have a type”

“ you just need to meet the right one, I guess”

Junmyeon wasn’t used to that kind of situation, but sometimes during that evening he thought that sehun was flirting with him.

“ sorry sehun, but I really need to go now”

“ uh”

“ I just have to wake up tomorrow morning and it’s already late, but I was enjoying your company” he said smiling.

“ me too, well…can we see each others, again? I know that i sound like a desperate but i really don’t know anyone here”

“ don’t worry, well, i think that you would like my friends, why don’t you join us tomorrow evening for a pizza?”

“ it would be great!”

“ perfect, give me your number so I will text you hour and place”

He gave sehun his phone for letting him saving his number.

“ do you know the way to go back home?”

“ yes, thank you Junmyeon.”

“ so see you tomorrow!

“ see you sehun”

SEHUN

“ I can’t believe I’m asking you this but… how was the date with the human?” asked Jongin laughing.

“ it wasn’t a date, anyway good, Jongin, he’s a virgin!”

“ what? Are you kidding me? Well good luck, not only a religious, a virgin too”

“ still, I will have him, trust me. He was nice to me”

“ that doesn’t mean a thing, you will never put your hands into his pants sehun”

“ don’t underestimate my power and my dick. Anyway how’s our dear Kyungsoo? Tell him to be ready to have the best sex of his life, with me”

Jongin tried to hit him but Sehun was a better fighter and Jongin missed him.

Sehun laughed.

“ you care a lot about him, don’t you? I’m so sorry for you, really. Because I’m going to win this game, Junmyeon will let me be his first”

JUNMYEON

He was going to turn the lights off when a new text arrived, he already knew who it was before opening the chat

M: you have to tell us everything

J: I agree

Ju: just took a beer together and talked

J: is he single?

Ju: yes

M: so you talked about those things? I see

Ju: it doesn’t mean anything, he just told me that because I asked him why he moved here and it’s because he broke up with is boyfriend, they lived together

J: interesting, very interesting

M: please tell me that you didn’t ask him to join the church meeting already

Ju:….

J: seriously?

Ju: I might have said that to him the first time we met

M: and ? he’s like you?

Ju: nope

J: great

Ju: if I didn’t know you I would have got offended

J: you know what I meant

Ju: I invited him to have dinner with us tomorrow

M: WHAT?

Ju: is that a problem?

M: of course no, good work Junmyeon, I’m proud of you

J: me too, really

Ju: thank you?

M: you need our approval

Ju: well I didn’t do it for that but okay, now I go to sleep guys

J:nighttttttt

M: night


	5. chapter five

SEHUN

“ so your plans for this evening?” asked Jongin while sucking a lollipop

“ have a pizza with him and his friends, wait for his friends to leave us and fuck him senseless and win this game”

Jongin laughed

“ yeah, sure Sehun, if you say so”

“ you’ll see, no humans can resist me dressed like this, these tight clothes show what there is under them, he will die to know how i am naked"

“ I’ll be there, to see you”

“ you like to watch me while fucking?”

“ I’m a demon, but I don’t love to see such an infernal show, I meant, I will be there while he will reject you”

JUNMYEON

Just when Minseok texted him to ask at what time they would have met for the pizza Junmyeon realized that he had to write that to sehun too!

He took a shower and still wet he texted the guy.

Ju: hi, I’m Junmyeon, is it okay for this evening dinner at 9?

Sehun answered him immediately

S: perfect, where? You know…I don’t know the city well

Ju: right, well…if you give me your address I come to pick you up

“ great Junmyeon, not only you invited a stranger to have dinner with you and your friends now you want to pick him up too? So you will be alone in a car? “ he thought

S: is it problem if I come to pick you up? I can come to pick you up in front of the church, I understood you live near it

Ju: yes I do

S: great

Ju: perfect, so..see you later

 

SEHUN

He hated to drive but materialize a car was easier than finding a house, so it was better like that. Also in that way he was sure he would have had time to be alone with Junmyeon, and he was sure that he would have invited him at his place after the dinner.

Junmyeon was punctual, he wasn’t surprised. When he arrived he was already there.

“ hi, how was your day?” he asked the human

“ normal, as always, yours?”

“ boring, till now”

He could see Junmyeon blushing, even if it was dark.

“ so tell me about your friends”

“ well they’re just Jongdae and Minseok, I can’t even remember when I first met them, I know them since ages, ah and they’re a couple”

“ I see, interesting, so it will be like a double date”

He knew that Junmyeon was uncomfortable for what he said.

The human just smiled.

“ there, just park there, that is my friend’s car, they must have already arrived”.

He hated humans, places full of humans were the worst. He just went to clubs because there it was dark and full of humans ready to sin, it was more like a hunt place to him. But a pub like that, full of happy humans eating and talking, that would have been a long evening.

He followed the human till a table where there were already sat two guys.

“ Junmyeon, finally! We’re starving!”

“ guys, this is sehun” he exclaimed

“ nice to meet you sehun, I’m Minseok and this my boyfriend Jongdae”.

Sehun wasn’t very good to talk to human, not as he was good to fuck them.

He just smiled and introduced himself. He was there just to get Junmyeon, so he could take advantage from that situation, he needed to know Junmyeon to break him, and his friends must knew him very well.

“ so Junmyeon told me that you know each others from a very long time”

“ ah yes, we’ve lived together lot of experiences” answered the one that he thought was Minseok

“ even awkward ones?” his question made them all laugh, expect for Junmyeon who tried to smile.

“ I like this boy, he already knows what he wants to know and you’re asking to the right persons”

“ Jongdae, please, I’m sure that Sehun is not interested in..”

“ oh no no, I want to know, everything”

The two humans told him about some awkward experience, like catching Junmyeon while he was jerking off, him entering in a room while the two boyfriends were having sex, but nothing that he could use against Junmyeon, nothing to make him weak.

“ well….we’ve drank lot of beer..” exclaimed Minseok while watching his boyfriend

“ oh no..” exclaimed Junmyeon

“ why? what happens with the beer?” asked sehun

“ ehm…they become horny, like very horny, when they drink beer, so it’s time for us to leave”.

While he was saying that his friends were already kissing. He liked them.

“ okay, guys, me and sehun go, have fun, as always”

Jongdae interrupted the kiss: “ oh you two too, please sehun, make him happy” said winking.

Yes, those humans weren’t that bad.

JUNMYEON

Once in the car an awkward silence fall between them.

“ so….did you have fun?” he asked, while focusing on the road.

“ yes Junmyeon a lot, thank you for the invitation, I really like your friends!”

“ well..yes…sorry for the end of the evening, they are very very in love and needy” he said trying to laugh.

“ I totally understand them and well, actually I’m kind of happy of how the evening ended”

Junmyeon didn’t know what to say.

And that was strange because usually when people flirted with him he always knew the right thing to say, but with sehun he just couldn’t say anything.

Sehun took him right in front of his house.

“ thank you sehun for the ride, really”

“ no problem, I’m the one who has to thank you, now I know three people at least” he said smiling.

“ so….have a good night”

“ already?”

Junmyeon looked at him.

“ your friend told me to make you have fun”

Please don’t don’t don’t be like that. He thought in his mind. Maybe he was just being flirty and funny.

“ well i don’t have lot of things to have fun with at my place” he said laughing nervously.

“ we don’t need a lot of things to have fun you know” he said with a smirk.

“ no, sehun I don’t know and I don’t want to know it”

“ are sure you want to miss the fun?”

“ you sound like your friend Jongin now. No sehun, I…I’m a fool. I thought you were nice, but you’re like the others, you just want to fuck”

“ and what’s is wrong with that? I noticed how you look at me Junmyeon”

“ well I’m a virgin,not blind, you’re hot, of course I look at you in that way. But I told you already what I think about it, so please… I can forget this part of the evening if you just let me go, so open the car”

He was scared, and mad. Mad at himself, because he had been naïve.

“ Junmyeon…”

“ please sehun, open the fucking door, now” he said firmly.

Sehun looked at him, but he couldn’t understand his gaze. At the end he opened the car. He left him without looking back, he just run into his house.

SEHUN

Someone was laughing beside him.

“ Jongin”

“ I told you, you would have failed too”

“ I was close I was very very close”

“ I thought you said you would have been patient, but from what I saw well….”

“ I fucked it up, I know. I just….i’m a demon, being patient is not my thing, getting what I what is my thing”

“ yes but now that thing won’t want to see you again”

“ don’t be that dramatic, of course now it will be harder, but I still can win”

“ sehun, just give up”

“ never, go to fuck your human while I plan how to fuck mine”.


	6. Chapter six

JUNMYEON

“ Kim Junmyeon you’re an idiot” he though the next morning while eating breakfast.

He really hoped that Sehun wasn’t like Jongin. He was like all the other boys he met, just desperate to fuck and the fact that after Jongin he had that experience with Sehun too made him thought that he was just a bet. He knew that he was being paranoid and negative, he knew that he didn’t have to lose the faith in boys but he was tired of them.

While he was going to work he saw that sehun sent him a few messages. Even without opening them he already could imagine what they were about: sorry, I wasn’t myself, please forgive me, give me another chance etc….

He just didn’t want to give him another chance.

After work, before going to church, he met Jongdae at the gym.

“ so with sehun?”

Junmyeon told him everything.

“ what? Oh shit Junmyeon I feel a shit, me and Minseok left you alone with him, we’re the worst friends ever”

“ no, it’s not your fault, he seemed nice, and I’m an adult, I don’t need you to always stay with me, it’s not your fault, really”

“ he seemed such a nice guy, I’m sorry love, for the bad experience, the world doesn’t deserve you, but I’m sure out here there is a nice girl or boy for you”

“ well for now I don’t care, I’m fine the way that I am, with you”

“ okay, this evening I don’t care if you have again to skip that meeting at your church, you come with me and minseok, you need to get drunk”

“ okay”

“ what? Sorry? Did you just say yes?”

“ yes?”

“ that was too easy, you’re not okay, so yes, you need to get drunk”.

Once he arrived at the church he saw that a group of people were gathered around someone. He approached them.

“ hey Junmyeon! The priest is late, we’re waiting for him” said a woman

“ what are you talking about?” he asked curious

The woman sighed: “ he’s convinced to have a photo of demons” she said pointing at the man who was showing to the others some photos.

“ what? Demons? Which demons?”

“ demons, real demons son. Children of satan, evil creatures from hell who came on earth to seduce humans souls and condamned us to hell”

“ what?” he asked laughing

“ don’t laugh boy, I’m not crazy”

“ well….” Tried to say the woman

“ how can you no believe? You read the bible, you know that evil is real, demons are among us”

“ can I see the photos?” asked Junmyeon

Junmyeon believed in god of course, but he was also pretty materialist. He knew that of course there were things that weren’t human, forces, some good, some evil, but they were just part of his belief, not something that could be real, so he believed that that man was just lying.

When he saw the photo he almost screamed.

Two boys, they were in what it seemed to be a club, so it was dark, but he recognized immediately one of the boys, since the other was turned around. That boy was Jongin. So he was pretty sure that the other one was sehun.

“ junmyeon? Are you okay? You look pretty pale” asked the woman

“ why…why do you think that these two are demons? Who gave you this photo?” he asked the man.

“ I couldn’t talk about this, but I trust you. I’m part of a group who finds these…creatures, once we found them we reveal them to an exorcist who takes care of them. One of the youngest of the group took this photo”

“ a group of demon hunters?” asked Junmyeon almost laughing, but then he remembered the subjects of the photos

“ okay, but why are they demons? How can you recognize them?”

“ there are several ways to discover their nature, the most easy ways are saying a prayer, using holy water, touching them with a cross, these objects will burn their skin. Other thing, their eyes look like ours, but when they’re using their powers, when you say a prayer near them or when well…when they….”

“ what? When they what?”

“ when they’ re ready to commit sins…like carnal sins, their eyes become black”

“ and how do you know all this?”

“ studies and experiences, trust me boy”

“ so now? What will you do to these demons?”

“ as soon as we’re 100% sure of their nature the exorcist will do his work and…”

“ sorry If I’m late, I’m very very sorry, shall we begin the meeting?” asked the priest entering in that exactly moment.

That evening they talked about drugs but he wasn’t listening.

He didn’t believe in what that man said. He was a Christian, not an idiot. Demons were…were too much for him.

Of course the fact that in that photo there were sehun and jongin bothered him too much. Since that night at the club he kept meeting them, it was too strange, maybe even stranger than demons’ stories.

Yes, he really needed to get drunk.

Finally the week end arrived soon. Sehun sent him other messages but he didn’t even open them.

 

“ hey hey Junmyeon go easy, I know I told you to get drunk, but go easy boy” said Jongdae while Junmyeon was drinking the fourth or maybe fifth beer.

“ I love you so much guys”

“ okay he’s drunk” exclaimed Minseok

“ gaysssss I mean guysss”

“ Junmyeon, please stop drinking, It’s funny seeing you like this but easy”said minseok laughing

“ can I ask you a thing?”

“ yes? I’m scared” exclaimed Jongdae

“ how is having sex with a man? How do you feel to have a dick in you and how do you feel when you suck a dick?”

His friends laughed.

“ shit Junmyeon, tomorrow I’ll take you myself for a confession at your church, did you listen to what you said?”

“ come on Minseok, he’s just curious, let’s tell him what he wants to know”

“ oh great Jongdae, are you drunk too now? okay you tell him”

“ having sex with a man is amazing dear friend, as bottom I can tell you that feeling the person you like inside you, feeling his dick in you, reaching that damn point, making you scream and moan, feeling his hands on you, it’s like being in paradise”

“I’d like to see paradise” said Junmyeon finishing the beer

“ well, having sex is like that, for the blow job I will let Minseok talk, he’s the master of blowjobs”

“ wow, thank you Jongdae, you’re so nice. Anyway what I like about giving a blowjob is seeing the other in ecstasy for the pleasure, seeing that person coming and moaning just thanks to your mouth, it’s amazing, you feel powerful, you feel like god”

“ wow, paradise and god, you’re more Christian then me”

“ shit, he’s so fucked up, okay, Junmyeon love, we take you home now, before you run in a church naked talking about dicks and blowjobs”.


	7. chapter seven

SEHUN

He sent lot of messages to Junmyeon, he even tried to call him, but no answer. He ruined everything. At least Jongin wasn’t there to see him like that.

He wasn’t a demon who gave up easily but he was also objective, the game was ending and he wasn’t winning. He couldn’t use his powers on Junmyeon. He didn’t know what to do.

He was going to have some fun with some random human to distract himself when his phone rang.

He smiled, maybe the game wasn’t over yet.

“ Junmyeon?”

“ seehunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn”

“ are you okay? Why didn’t you answer me?”

“ i…ahahaahaahah”

“ why are you laughing oh..are you drunk?”

“ yes, fucking drunk”

He smiled, at the end he wasn’t that perfect.

“ come here”

“ what? Are you sure?”

He didn’t want to make another mistake, at the end Junmyeon was drunk.

“ yes, come here and I’ll tell you why I didn’t answer”

“ but are you sure? I don’t want…you know, after the way we left, I..”

“ sehunnnnn come here, stop talking, you know where I live”

Sehun was laughing. He still was aware that Junmyeon had to want him, he had to accept him willingly and maybe being drunk he wasn’t really himself, but he would have judged Junmyeon’s conditon once there.

 

He knew that he had to make Junmyeon think that he drove till his house, or at least walked till his house, but the human was drunk, he was sure that the fact that he knocked at his door just a couple of minutes after the call would have not bothered him.

In fact Junmyeon just opened his door, without asking him anything.

“ you’re hereeeee”

“ and you’re drunk”

“ yes, okay sit there” he said pushing him on the couch

“ I want to tell you why you’re an asshole”

“ okay, I’m all ears”

“ after what Jongin did to me I was scared, I thought that you were like him, but I wanted to trust you and I liked you, you seemed nice, you made me forget your friend, I trusted you so much to make you meet my friends, but at the end you are just like Jongin and the others”

“ I’m not”

“ shut up, let me talk, yes you’re, the other night, you just wanted to fuck me, you wanted to fuck me sehun, am I right? Answer me”

He didn’t understand what Junmyeon wanted, he nodded.

“ but I didn’t want and you also knew why, but even if you knew you insisted, why?”

“ I wanted you, I want you a lot”

“ that is not an excuse”

“ I know, I was an idiot”

“ yes, why do you want me?”

“ I like you”

“ you don’t even know me how can you like me?”

“ now answer me Junmyeon, don’t you want me too? Be sincere, because I noticed how you look at me”

The human laughed, his cheeks were red.

“ yes sehun, honestly? I want you to fuck me, shit I said it. I want you to fuck me senseless, I want to feel you deep inside in me, I want to scream your name, I want you and I want to suck your dick”

Sehun smiled. He knew that Junmyeon was drunk, bu the also knew that he really thought what he was saying.

Junmyeon went near him and kneeled In front of him.

Before Junmyeon tried to, awkwardly, unzip his pants, Sehun grabbed his face, he put a hand under his chin and kissed him.

Yes, he was near to get what he wanted.

JUNMYEON

You know when you’re drunk so you feel so happy and capable of doing things that you would never do sober, and you’re aware of what you’re doing, you also probably know that once sober you’re going to regret it but still, in that precise moment you want to do that? That was how Junmyeon felt.

The anger, the alcohol and his sexual frustration made him call Sehun and now there he was, with the guy he liked and hated on his couch and he was between his leg and kissing him.

It was useless to say that he had never been kissed like that. That was a kiss. He felt sehun’s tongue, he could taste him, he felt his hands on his face, he felt the lust.

“ wow you kiss ..you kiss like a…demon” he said while trying to breath. Then at the word demon he remembered the photos and what the man at the church said and began to laugh

“ kissing makes you laugh?”

“ no, I just remembered a funny thing that happened earlier at the church, a man had a photo of you and Jongin and he was talking about demons” he said laughing, while getting up and sitting on sehun’s lap. Yes he was really doing that. But he wanted more kisses, he wanted more.

“ what? What do you mean?” asked Sehun while he was kissing his neck

“ he said that he’s part of a group of demon hunters, shit like that oh shit I wasn’t supposed to tell it “ he said still laughing, he felt sehun’s hands on his ass: “ he said that the two in the photos were demons and he also said how to recognize demons”

“ really? and what he said?”

“ that if I touch you with a cross it burns you”

“ and did you believe him?”

Junmyeon laughed and kissed him again.

“ of course not, demons don’t exist, are just a fantasy to scary kids”

“ so even if that man told you I’m a demon aren’t you afraid?”

While talking sehun pushed him on the couch, under him.

He could clearly feel him, getting bigger against his thigh. But he knew that Sehun could feel him too

“ I can’t be afraid of something that doesn’t exist”

Sehun kissed his neck

“ I mean…” Junmyeon began to open sehun’s shirt, admiring his pale chest: “ if you were a demon if I touch you with a cross it would born you, am I right?

“ yes”

He began to touch his chest. He looked like a greek statue, he was so perfect and Junmyeon was almost scared of his lust, he had never felt like that, he didn’t even think he could feel like that.

He began to touch him with his right hand, the one with the bracelet with the cross that his mum gave him for his birthday.

He played with his nipple, making sehun moan and then he pressed the cross of the bracelet on his chest.

He didn’t know what to expect and why he did it. He laughed.

“ I don’t see any fire so I guess you’re not a demon” he said still laughing.

But Sehun didn’t answer.

He tried to kiss him but the boy stood up.

“ why did you stop? I want you sehun, I need you to fuck me”

“ don’ tease me boy, i….this is unlike me, but..i have to go”

“ why? did I say something wrong? Is for the demon thing? I was just laughing”

“ no, I..it’s complicated and you’re drunk, let’s…let’s do this another time okay?”

He wanted to argue, again. First he wanted to fuck him, now that he was giving him what he wanted he was leaving, he was so done and he felt pathetic.

He just stayed there, on the couch, watching sehun putting his shirt on again. He was still admiring his body and he also noticed a strange birthmark on his chest.

Sehun wore his jacket and went near him, maybe for a kiss, maybe he wanted to say something, but he didn’t do anything, he just looked at him and left.

Junmyeon cried till falling asleep on the couch


	8. Chapter eight

SEHUN

“ Jongin we might have a problem”

He told him everything that happened and every words of Junmyeon

“ what? You were that near to fuck him?”

“ Jongin! There are humans that know about us!”

“ come on sehun, it’s not the first time, we already know that there are those humans, but we’re still here, they can’t hurt us, they think to know everything but they can’t kill us, relax, you’re acting like a baby demon”

“ you’re right, I’m just…I didn’t expect that”

“ well I didn’t expect you and Junmyeon “

“ me too”

“ why did you run away? You were so close to win”

“ I..he was drunk”

“ so? Yes he was, but it seems that he was pretty sure of what he wanted”

“ you’re right, I’m an idiot, and since he was drunk I’m sure he didn’t notice that he actually burnt me”

“ see? you’re an idiot”

“ well, I almost fucked him, I already kissed him, I will win”

“ yes, you did that and you were very close to do it, but are you sure that after running away like that he will want you again?”

Sehun just hoped that.

Humans were just a toy for him, he enjoyed some more than others,but Junmyeon, Junmyeon tasted good. Every human had a particular taste. The more they had sinned the more bitter they tasted, but they were the easiest to fuck and the more good, but the purest, as Junmyeon , they tasted delicious, especially if they were virgin. So yes, he wanted more, he wanted Junmyeon not only for the game, he really wanted him.

JUMYEON

He rarely overslept, that is probably why he found lot of missed calls by his worried friends once he woke up.

He felt just empty and didn’t know why. He wrote to his friend that he was fine, he just had a bad hangover and then he moved from the couch to his bed.

Suddenly what happened the previous night hit him like a car.

“ I’m an idiot and I’ll go to hell”.

He really called sehun, told him to come to his house, told him those things, kissed him and he was even ready to let him fuck him, if sehun wouldn’t have left the house he would have lost his virginity like that.

But why did sehun leave him?

He laughed because that bothered him more than what he was doing with him.

At the end yes he was drunk, but he wanted that, he wanted him. For the first time he really wanted someone in that way.

He wasn’t even mad to sehun because he was sure that if he left was because of him. He wasn’t an expert, he was sure to have done something that he didn’t like and so he left.

Then he remembered the all demons story of course, it was that. What the hell was he thinking when he began to talk about demons while making out with someone?

He would have never had the courage to see sehun again. He was too ashamed of himself. He would have never seen those eyes, so dark eyes, almost black, while kissing him, again or discovered the real shape of that birthmark that he saw on his chest.

It almost looked like a cross

Dark eyes.

Cross.

No.

He just had a hangover.

But the words of the man, about how to recognize a demon, echoed in his head.

But it couldn’t be. Demons didn’t exist.

Still a part of him was sure of what he saw. He clearly remembered sehun’s eyes turning almost black while he was on him. He remembered that the strange birthmark, that had a cross shape, was there where he pressed his cross.

Then another thing came to his mind. That evening with Jongin, he thought that he had left his wrist so fast because he saw the taxi coming, but the wrist he was grabbing was the one with the bracelet.

“ demons don’t exist”

The fact that he took his phone to write to Sehun in that moment proved that he didn’t believe about that story, because he wasn’t afraid. But to calm down his thoughts he wanted to know the truth, so he decided to send a message and see Sehun’s reaction

Ju: Sehun, I know what you are.

SEHUN

Ju: I know what you are

“shit”

Sehun never materialized that fast.

In just few seconds he materialized into Junmyeon’s house.

“how? Did I leave the door open?” asked Junmyeon, too calmly

“ you know what I am, I didn’t need the door”

The human laughed

“ so are you telling me you’re a real demon?” he asked while going to check the door: “ it’s closed how….you..no”

“ I thought you understood what I am”

“ I…you can’t really be”.

“ So you weren’t sure and I could have just come here and say that you’re crazy but I guess now it’s too late” said almost laughing Sehun.

He knew that humans weren’t allowed to know about their nature, unless they summoned them. He didn’t know why but the fact that Junmyeon knew his nature was kind of relief.

“ aren’t you scared?”

“ fucking scared but….i also think that if you wanted to kill me you would have already done it. So I’m also curious”

Sehun went near him.

Junmyeon went backwards.

“ sure? Because you seem scared” he said while walking toward the human who now had no escape, he was between his body and the wall.

“ this can’t be happening, demons…”

“ well you believe in god, why believing in demons is that hard for you?”

“ i..well..god is god…”

“ demons are demons. You can’t see god, you can see me. You can’t touch god, you can touch me” he said while taking the human’s hands and putting them on his chest

“ you can’t feel god, the same way you feel me” he said while putting a knee between his legs.

“ sehun…don’t..”

“ don’t what human?”

“ I don’t want to sin..”

“ Junmyeon, life is a sin”

“ having sex with a demon is a sin that will send my soul directly to hell”

“ trust me, is not that easy to go to hell. Having sex is not a sin”

“ but you’re demon”

“ it doesn’t change the thing. Having sex is not a sin, if you want it”

“ and who tells you that I want to lose my virginity with a demon?”

“ this” he answered while grabbing Junmyeon’s growing bulge

“ and the fact that your heart seems like is going to explode, I can feel it”

“ it’s because I’m scared”

“ it’s because you’re scared and excited and you want me and you like me”

“ are all demons assholes like you?”

“ no, they’re worse”

“ your eyes, they are black”

“ yes, it happens sometimes in this kind of situations, do they scare you?”

The human looked at him, in the eyes.

“ no, you’re beautiful”

He had been called beautiful from thousands and thousands of people and demons for centuries, even by kings and queens. He was used to be adored. But no one said that In the way Junmyeon did it and no one said such a thing after having seen his nature.

That made him feel…confused.

He kissed the human and enjoyed his taste.

“ Junmyeon I usually don’t give, but receive, when it’s about certain things, but I want to do a thing to you, I want you to really believe I’m real”

He kneeled In front of Junmyeon.

He couldn’t wait to taste him. He licked his lips with anticipation while unzipping Junmyeon’s pants.

“ sehun..do you really want that?”

“ Junmyeon I’m a demon..”

“ so you suck dicks for job?”

The demon laughed.

“ enjoy it Christian boy” he exclaimed before taking him in his mouth .

He thought Junmyeon was a sexy human, but seeing him like that, hearing his moans while he was between his legs, he was sexy as hell.

JUNMYEON

If he was going to hell for liking a demon at least he wanted to have fun and enjoy it.

He received just a blowjob once, from a girl, but they were caught before she could finish so that was his real first one. He couldn’t imagine to feel such pleasure.

Sehun mouth was so warm and he could use that tongue perfectly. Because of that and also because of his frustration he came immediately.

He came in his mouth, he felt so ashamed.

“ sehun oh shit shit I…I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to and..”

“ why are you sorry? you’re delicious, I could literally eat you Junmyeon”

“ do demons eat humans?”

“ I could eat your ass to show it”

Junmyeon was not used to such language, he was no used to someone wanting him like that. He blushed violently.

“ you’re so pure Junmyeon” said the demon licking his lips clean and kissing him.

“ sehun, I know that probably be sincere is not part of being a demon, but be sincere”

“ actually demons are extremely sincere, what do you want to know? If I have wings?”

“ No I …wait do you have wings? Anyway no i….did you use some powers on me?”

“ no, I just seduced you”

“ and by seduce you mean using something that is not human?”

“no, one of the rule of the game with Jongin is not using powers, humans have to choose to have sex with us”

“ okay thank you”

“ do you feel guilty? Do you feel dirty for wanting me?”

“ you’re a demon”

“ it doesn’t matter Junmyeon, you’d feel the same even if I was human”

“ yeah I guess you’re right”

“ listen, you told me that you’re still a virgin because you want to do it with someone you like, you like me”

“ yes I do and I feel an idiot for that”

“ because I’m a demon?”

“ no because you don’t like me, I’m a game for you”

“ yes, you were”

“ I.. was?”

“ demons don’t like things, other demons or humans, especially humans, we just feel some instincts, we just want to owe things and people, to break them. But you Kim Junmyeon, I find you interesting”

“ is that a way to say that you like me?”

“ maybe, I don’t know, it’s the first time I feel this thing, I just know that the thought of you having sex with someone else makes me want to kill that person”

Junmyeon laughed.

“ I didn’t have to laugh, you could really do that”

“ actually we couldn’t kill humans but…”

Junmyeon didn’t let him finish, he kissed him.

“okay sehun, you’re going to win your little game with Jongin”

He could see Sehun’s eyes getting darker

“ are you sure? I win just if you want it”

“ I want it”

“ I can’t wait to be in you Junmyeon”

The demon kissed him so hard that he hit the wall with his head. But he didn’t care. He just wanted him.

The demon was taking his clothes off when he stopped, like he had seen something.

“ what? What’s wrong?”

“ it’s Jongin, I can feel him, and there is something wrong, son of a bitch”

“ go”

“ probably he knows that I’m winning and he just wants to ruin the moment” he said starting to kiss is neck

“ sehun, we have time, you won, don’t worry, you’ll have me. I hate Jongin, but..if he needs you?”

“ do feel pity for a demon?”

“ I’m a good Christian”

Sehun laughed.

“ okay, I go to check, I kill him with my own hands and come back, get that ass ready for me human”

“ and you demon be careful”


	9. Chapter nine

SEHUN

“ I swear to satan, if that fucking demon is just playing with me I’m going to torture him” said Sehun, still with jumyeon's taste on his lips.

He felt strange. Not only because of Jongin, but because of Junmyeon. He didn’t imagine that he could feel like that towards a human. He thought of Junmyeon as his human, he wanted him and he didn’t want everyone else to have him.

Demons were connected, but Jongin had a special connection with him. Probably because they spent lot of time together for centuries. He had the feeling that Jongin had some problems, there was something that was bothering him.

He followed that kind of feeling and he arrived to a place that he recognized, it was the club where he first saw Junmyeon.

It was dark and since it wasn’t the weekend there were very few people around there.

But he saw someone he recognized immediately, Kyungsoo, Jongin’s human.

“ sehun!” he screamed going towards him

“ human, where is Jongin?”

“ we…we came here to have some time for us and….” He was shacking, something happened.

“ they took him”

“ who?”

“ the hunters took him. I told him that he wasn’t bad, he wasn’t seducing me or hurting me, but..”

“ the didn’t believe you”

The man nodded.

“ go home Kyungsoo, I’ll find him and send him to you “

“ thank you,really”

Sehun was used to be thanked just for two things: sex and contracts that gave humans what they wanted.

But that day was the day of first things.

He could feel that Jongin was still there, those humans couldn’t take him too far away, he didn’t know how many they were, but Jongin was very strong and ancient.

He let his feels lead them till an old building. He could hear some voices.

Two, three, four voices, three men and one woman. Then a laugh, Jongin.

He knew that it was better for him to have a plan, but he didn’t have the time, so he just kept walking till he arrived in a room.

In the center of the room there was Jongin, he was kneeled on the floor, his shirt was ripped of and he could see the burn of a cross on his chest, he had blood on his face. Around him there was a circle. Those hunters were not that stupid, they knew angel magic to capture demons.

But keeping Jongin there, inside that circle, and maybe torture him, were the only things they could do. Jongin knew it and in fact he was laughing.

He felt that Sehun was there before the humans: “ I was wondering if you would have arrived”.

“ sorry , I was busy”

The humans turned around to see who had spoken

“ shit another demon!” screamed one of the human.

“ yes, another demon, hello people. I have to warn you, I was very busy, I was having fun with a special person, so could you let my friend go and end this show?”

“ they are trying to exorcize me” said Jongin

“ I thought they were smarter, you watch too many movies humans, don’t you know that you can’t exorcise a superior demon? Just the new ones to live have to possess a body”

“ you’re lying”

“ it’s the second time today that someone thinks that I’m a liar just because I’m a demon”

“ anyway Jongin, I won the game”

“ did you fuck him?”

“ I was, till I felt that you were in danger, but I sucked his dick, delicious. I was so near to fuck him….so… gentlemen and dear lady, what are we going to do? Because if you want to exorcise us we can stay here for centuries”

“ can’t you just kill them?”

“ you know I can’t Jongin”

“ but for self defense”

“ they haven’t hurt me yet”

As soon as he said that he felt a burn on his back.

“ damned my mouth”

He was so focused on those humans and Jongin that he didn’t realize that there was another human in that room and that man just threw him some holy water at his back.

That burnt but it wasn’t enough.

He turned around and hit him. But as soon as he turned is back to the other humans he felt something cold hitting him.

The woman just hit him with a whip, probably it was full of holy water, that is why a deep wound opened on his chest and it began to bleed.

“ now you can kill them” exclaimed Jongin.

The truth was that he had never killed, directly, a human and he didn’t want to. He liked to play with them, not kill them. But he still could hurt them, badly.

Demons had powers, they could use the nature, since they were ancient as almost as the earth.

With his power he made the woman flew away.

“ Sehun come here to destroy the circle so we can leave”

Yes, the only thing to do was that, set Jongin free and leave.

Reaching Jongin wasn’t that easy. And not for the man who like a stupid kept trying to exorcise him, but for the others who with weapons covered with holy water were hitting him.

He almost reached the circle, when he heard a shot.

Then he felt pain at his thigh. That pain became stronger and stronger while the bullet entering deep in his flesh.

But still, he managed to destroy the circle. Jongin was free.

“ can you walk?” he asked him

No, the pain was too much, he needed time to heal.

“ we can’t materialize from here, there are some seals, we have to walk to leave this place”

Yes, he felt those seals.

Leaving that place without using their powers meant that they had to fight again, even if the humans were hurt too.

Luckily Jongin was a good fighter too and they managed to leave that place without killing those idiots, just some broken bones and they blocked the door of entrance.

“ you’re an idiot Jongin, how could they catch you? You were with your human? He makes you weak”

“ but you helped me”

“ yes, of course, the feeling of you in danger wasn’t helping my boner”

“ you’re still bleeding, you need to rest while healing, go to your human”

Sehun laughed.

“ my human?”

“ yes, your human. I won’t touch your human, you won’t touch mine, I won’t tell dad about him and..”

“ I’ll do the same”.

 

Materialize with those wound was painful.

“ sehun you're back! is that blood? Oh shit what happened? Can demons bleed? Is someone dead?”

“ Junmyeon, stop, please I like you but sometimes you’re too annoying” he said kissing him to make him stop talking

“ you’re hurt and you’re bleeding on my carpet!”

“ yes, sorry for that, can I bleed on your bed ? these wounds will heal, I just need time”


	10. The end

JUNMYEON

When Sehun left him he just sat on his couch, looking at the floor.

He couldn’t believe.

Demons.

Demons were real, a demon was in his house, a demon gave him his first blowjob, he kissed a demon. He was ready to have sex with that demon.

And he didn’t feel too guilty as he had to.

He was almost more shocked about what he felt for him than knowing that demons were real.

At the end he was coherent. He always said that he would have had sex with someone he liked. He liked sehun, despite his nature, he didn’t care. Yes, he knew that he met him just because he was part of a sexual game. But he was a man, he knew what he wanted, and he wanted sehun.

Sehun was pale, there in front of him, with blood on his face, on his ripped clothes. He could clearly see the wounds on the chest and the one on his thigh.

He made him laying on his bed.

“ take off your clothes”

“ wow, you’re that needy that you can’t even wait for my wounds to heal?”

Junmyeon blushed

“ idiot, not for that, I put them to wash and I clean your wounds, I don’t even know how to do it but well I can try “

“ you don’t need to, they will heal alone”

“ I don’t care about the demon shit, I want to cure you”

“ I can’t argue with you, you’re the most annoying human I have ever seen” he said smiling.

Junmyeon went to his bathroom to take some sheets and water and when he went back to his room sehun was wearing just his underwear.

“ like what you see?”

“ I will enjoy the view when you won’t have blood on you”. But yes. He liked a lot what he saw.

“ what the hell happened?”

Sehun told him everything, while he cleaned the blood from his body.

“ I’m so sorry, I feel terribly sorry”

“ it’s not your fault”

“ but I know those people, I guess they are the hunters that the man told me about at the church meeting, they are Christians, like me”

“ no, they are not like you, they are not good people, even if they think they are and easy it hurts”

“ sorry, again”

He was cleaning the wound on his thigh. On his beautiful thigh.

“ i think the bullet is still inside”

“ yes, I feel it, don’t worry, my body will expel it soon”

“ so Jongin has a human boyfriend”

“ well I don’t know if it’s right to call him boyfriend…but yes I guess so”

“ it’s so sweet, I still hate him, but I hope he’s not an asshole with that boy”

“ sweet? You’re such a human”

“ and you’re such a demon”

The demon laughed.

The wound on the thigh stopped bleeding, and it looked better.

His thigh looked so good, so soft, he couldn’t resist to touch it.

Sehun closed his eyes and laid his head on the pillow.

“ why am I that weak?” he asked himself: “ well I’m human” a voice inside him answered.

He touched sehun’s thigh, with his hands. He was so focused to caress his thigh that he realized how close his hand was to sehun’s dick when the demon spoke: “ if you want to touch me do it Junmyeon”.

He opened his eyes that were black.

Junmyeon accepted his invitation and he moved his hand closer to his dick.

He was still wearing his underwear but sehun was very hard, he could clearly see it. And he wanted it.

His hand was now on Sehun’s growing bulge, he could feel him becoming bigger under his touch.

He began to move his hand and he was sure to have heard Sehun moaning.

The seconds passed and he could clearly see a wet stain on his underwear, he was close.

“ look at me Junmyeon, look at me in the eyes while you make me come”

Junmyeon had never thought of making people come. But he was giving an handjob to a demon? Yes he was and he was enjoying it.

He was afraid to look sehun in his eye but once he did it he realized that that made him more excited, he could see the lust on sehun’s face and he wanted to satisfy him at his best. That is why, still looking at him, he put his hand inside sehun’s underwear grabbing the other pulsing cock.

Sehun came on Junmyeon’s shirt.

“ well it seems that you have to take your clothes off too to wash them”

They both laughed.

“ your moans sehun are music to my hear, but your laugh, I could listen to it forever”.

SEHUN

“ sehun I could fuck you forever, sehun fuck me forever, oh sehun I could suck your dick forever, sehun please touch me there forever” Sehun was used to this, but: “ I could listen to your laugh forever” ? no that was something he had never thought of hearing.

But Junmyeon did that, after giving him a hand job. Between all the things he could say, he said that.

“ you’re a mystery to me little human” he said while helping him to take his clothes off

“ why?”

“ because you’re just a human, a mortal creature, with no power, weak, but you’re still so powerful to seduce me”

“ did I seduce you?”

Junmyeon was now naked, under him.

“ yes, you did it”

He kissed him. His lips, his cheeks, his neck.

“ sehun do it, please”

“ you need me that bad?”

The human nodded blushing

“ don’t be ashamed of that, are you scared?”

“ should I be? Is there something strange with demon sex that I should know about?”

“ well we won’t need condoms, but lube yes, I hope you have that”

“ I’m a virgin but I have certain needs too”

Sehun laughed.

“ you know, I can imagine you here, on this bed, naked, stroking your dick”

He touched his chest and then he put his hand on junmyeon’s hard dick.

“ anyway the privilege to have sex with a demon is that I have experience, centuries of experience, I will make you feel so good human”

“ demons are sincere, right?”

“ oh yes, we are, turn around Junmyeon, I would love to take you now but I have to prepare you, especially because this will be the first time for you”.

JUNYEON

He was scared? Yes, but he was so excited.

Having Sehun touching him like that, he was going crazy.

No one touched him like that, he had never touched himself like that.

When he felt sehun finger on his ass he was so ashamed, he knew how sex was, of course, he wanted it, but he was so insecure.

“ Junmyeon relax, if I hurt you tell me okay? I’m not used to virgins for a long time, I usually do it roughly and..”

“ do that to me”

The demon laughed.

“oh I will Junmyeon I will don’t worry, I will fuck you on every corner of this house, I will make you scream, but not now, trust me”

Junmyeon kept forgetting he was a demon.

He felt sehun’s finger in him.

“ does it hurt?”

“ no, it’s just strange”

“ strange will be good very soon, trust me, okay, Junmyeon you’re lucky but also unlucky because I’m not small, so..”

“ okay do It Sehun I’m human but I ‘m not that fragile aaah shit “

“ sorry, I tried with two fingers in once”

“ I felt it”

“ you’re so beautiful, moaning with my fingers in you”

“I’d be more beautiful with your dick in me”

“ wow, that little mouth doesn’t just say prayers so”

And there he was.

He could feel sehun’s dick entering slowing in him.

He was losing his virginity with a demon.

“ are you okay? Because I can't hold myself for too long Junmyeon, you feel too good around me, I need to move”

“ do it please”

So sex was like that. He didn’t know what to expect, but his friends were right. Every time he felt sehun going deeper and deeper in him, he could feel him hitting the right spot, he was kissing him and biting his neck, that was how he imagined paradise.


End file.
